


I'm Sorry lmao

by CrazyboopCanBoopYou



Category: Black Clover - Tabata Yuki (Anime & Manga)
Genre: :'D, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Group Chat???, I don't read the manga sdsjdg, Multi, Pining, Will add more tags as I go, ayy i have ooc shit, dumbasses being dumbasses, gay shit, i tried??, no beta im sorry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-04
Updated: 2019-11-05
Packaged: 2020-10-28 14:20:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20779994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrazyboopCanBoopYou/pseuds/CrazyboopCanBoopYou
Summary: Marx makes a huge communication log for everyone in the Magic Knights. He separated them by their squads and made a general chat for announcements and such to be carried out with ease.He made it believing that everyone would use it for what it was actually made for..Cue in the Black Bulls to break and hack through the system just for shits and giggles.





	1. The Start of A Mistake

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work for the fandom and honestly, i don't know how this will carry out :')
> 
> this thing is mostly in the black bulls' and general chat alongside other squads!  
this all happened after the day of the award ceremony!

**Captains' Log**

(2:00PM)

**Marx Francois**: Good Afternoon, everyone.

**Marx Francois**: This is the new communication log that we have discussed about in our meeting earlier.

**Fuegoleon Vermillion**: This is quite a clever idea indeed.

**Jack: **eh this is stupid

**Charlotte Roselei**: Why did you group me with these fools, Marx?

**Jack**: i should be the one asking that question

**Charlotte Roselei**: You men are so typical.

**Rill Boismortier**: This looks fun!!

**Rill Boismortier**: Hello! Fellow Captains!!

**Jack**: shut up rill

**Nozel Silva**: This is ridiculous. 

**Marx Francois**: Can you all kindly report yourselves?

**Charlotte Roselei**: Charlotte Roselei, Captain of The Blue Roses

**Rill Boismortier**: Rill here! Captain of The Aqua Deers!!

**Jack**: i could basically hear you just by reading that

**Jack**: jack the ripper, captain of the green mantis

**Fuegoleon Vermillion**: Fuegoleon Vermillion, Captain of The Crimson Lions.

**Nozel Silva**: Nozel Silva. Captain of The Silver Eagles.

**Gueldre Poizot**: My, you're all quite amusing.

**Gueldre Poizot**: Gueldre Poizot Captain of The Purple Orcas

**Dorothy Unsworth**: z

**Dorothy Unsworth**: huh, this actually works!

**Dorothy Unsworth**: Dorothy Unsworth, Captain of The Coral Peacocks!

**Rill Boismortier**: You're actually talking!!

**Rill Boismortier**: Well, not really talking but you know!!

**William Vangeance**: William Vangeance, Captain of The Golden Dawn

**Mark Francois: **That's eight..

**Marx Francois: **Where's Yami?

**Jack**: hell if i know

**Marx Francois: **When you see him, kindly inform him that the communication system is now working.

**Dorothy Unsworth**: did anyone basically hear Marx sigh just looking at that

**Dorothy Unsworth**: or is it just me?

**Rill Boismortier**: I totally did!!!

**Charlotte Roselei**: You're all foolish idiots.

**Dorothy Unsworth**: well at least I'm not in love with a gambling foreigner

**Charlotte Roselei**: What are you trying to imply here.

**Dorothy Unsworth**: you took a while to send that.

**Marx Francois**: Before anything else happens, I'm going to inform you about the squad chats.

**Marx Francois**: I've already sent some members of The Golden Dawn on their way to deliver the devices over to your bases.

**Marx Francois**: Each of these are custom-made for your squad members. it has their names engraved on it so that you would know who to give it to.

**Marx Francois**: This is a secure network for all of us to communicate and it is also very efficient as we do not need to use magic for this either.

**Marx Francois: **There's going to be one chat that will include every member in the Magic Knights for very important messages and emergency purposes.

**Marx Francois**: I do hope that everyone can use this accordingly and properly.

**Jack**: blah blah blah yadda yadda

**Jack**: we get it 

**Jack**: this is all stuff we just talked about a few minutes ago

**Yami Sukehiro**: what the fuck 

**Marx Francois**: Yami! Thank you for finally coming online. Kindly read the messages I sent a few minutes ago.

**Yami Sukehiro**: what

**Marx Francois**: Just use your finger and lightly graze it downward to scroll up.

**Yami Sukehiro**: k

**Yami Sukehiro**: what the fuck

**Marx Francois**: Yami, language please.

**Yami Sukehiro**: if all my idiots are going to have to have this damn thing then there is no hope for "accordingly" or "properly"

**Dorothy Unsworth: **he actually read all that!

**Jack**: wanna bet on it

**Marx Francois**: Now is not the time, Jack.

**Marx Francois**: Just please give it to them and make sure they use it properly.

**Nozel Silva**: If this is Yami we are talking about, then you must be dreaming if you think that he would be doing such.

**Yami Sukehiro**: wanna fucking go?

**Marx Francois**: Please, whatever you two are going to do, take it outside and somewhere remotely empty.

**Jack**: do you take us for fools? 

**Mark Francois: **...

**Marx Francois**: Just do what you need to do.

**Nozel Silva**: Idiots. That's what they are.

**Gueldre Poizot**: I don't understand how they could be Magic Knight Captains.

**Marx Francois**: Just leave them be.

* * *

**General Log**

(2:15PM)

**Asta**: huh, what's this?

**Marx Francois**: They've finally arrived at your base!

**Magna Swing**: what did

**Marx Francois**: This is a new device for easy communication.

**Luck Voltia: **really???

**Rill Boismortier**: Hello!! Fellow Magic Knights!!

**Asta: **Hi!

**Noelle Silva**: You're all loud even in transcript.

**Mark Francois: **Before anyone else can say anything, I'm just going to put out that this device is used for communication.

**Mark Francois**: This communication log has all the Magic Knights in it but all of you will be in a private one that includes your squad only.

**Luck Voltia: **Do you think i can fight everyone here?

**Noelle Silva: **Don't. 

**Mark Francois:** Anyway, this device has several features!

**Mark Francois:** One of these features is picture-taking.

**Mark Francois:** You point your phone to something and press a big button that will capture the moment and keep the scene frozen on your phone. You can send it here.

**Mark Francois:** Another is being able to capture a few seconds of something in motion on the device. We decided to call this a "Video"

**Asta:** a video?

**Mark Francois: **Yes. You can capture a moment on your devices that will be able to keep the scene in your device that you can pause, play, magnify, slow down and other things. Though, I must add that the duration will depend on the holder.

**Magna Swing: **how do we do that

**Mark Francois: **There is this dot on the top right of the device, right?

**Mark Francois**: Just tap on it and a few icons will show itself and some words can help you look for what you need to use.

**Magna Swing: **ok

**Mark Francois: **Of course, this is all for this communication log. 

**Noelle Silva: **So I'm guessing that this picture and "video-taking" can help to kind of show the situation you're in.

**Mark Francois: **Yes, that's correct. That serves as one purpose amongst other things.

**Mark Francois: **Another thing is calling. Those things, while useful for talking with the person you need to talk to, isn't quite accessible to everyone. Sometimes, the magic that connects those communicators' signals could get blocked out and they won't be able to reach other in time. 

**Mark Francois: **This device has a few more upgrades. You can do voice calls with multiple people. 

**Mark Francois: **You won't be able to see anyone but you can hear their voices only. Hence the name "voice calls".

**Mark Francois: **You can also do video calling but you'll be able to see them on the device's screen.

**Mark Francois: **There is a holographic feature. You can be able to call them and show your area in a wider scale.

**Mark Francois: **You can modify who's allowed to listen or you can just choose who you want in the calls so that you can have some privacy.

**Luck Voltia: **This sounds so cool!!

**Asta:** it does!!

**Mark Francois: **I do hope that the other features in it is self-explanatory, but if there is anyone confused about them, don't hesitate to type out your concerns.

**Yami Sukehiro: **yeah i have a problem

**Yami Sukehiro: **why did you fucking pile everyone into this damn thing

**Mark Francois:** I put everyone here for easy communication.

**Yami Sukehiro: **you do know that everyone's going to be on each others' throats right

**Mark Francois: **I am certain that everyone could use this just fine and stay professional.

**Yami Sukehiro: **seriously

**Yami Sukehiro: **youre trying to make me laugh

**Mark Francois: **Why could that be, Yami?

**Yami Sukehiro: **with all the stupid rivalries and status-bias and other things

**Yami Sukehiro: **someone's bound to slip up some shit and the whole thing can escalate

**Yami Sukehiro: **and with my squad here

**Yami Sukehiro:** theres bound to be chaos and trouble

**Mark Francois: **I really don't think it would be that bad.

**Mark Francois: **Also, you've been typing up a storm compared to earlier.

**Mark Francois: **Is there a reason for that?

**Yami Sukehiro: **im taking a shit

**Asta: **so, uh

**Asta: **do we have to type our message here to reach to certain people who's not in our squads?

**Mark Francois: **That's a really good question!

**Mark Francois: **There's another feature that will allow you to talk with anyone privately and another that can allow you to make your own custom group for joint missions, meetings and secret missions.

**Asta: **so that means i can talk to one person or even make my own group?

**Mark Francois: **That is correct.

**Magna Swing: **out of everyone, you were the one to ask that

**Magna Swing: **so tell us,

**Magna Swing: **why do you ask

**Yami Sukehiro: **its fucking obvious

**Yami Sukehiro: **its so that he can talk to his damn boyfriend

**Luck Voltia: **That's probably it!! 

**Magna Swing: **yep. have you seen them when he delivered these devices to the base?

**Magna Swing: **way too much eye fucking

**Asta: **wait

**Asta: **i have a boyfriend???

**Asta: **who is it??

**Magna Swing: **oh my god

**Noelle Silva: **The dork has a boyfriend??

**Vanessa Enoteca: **yo u two sohlef mke out

**Asta: **hello, miss Vanessa!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **fhgo you aet sp pbvois

**Noelle Silva: **She must be drunk again.

**Magna Swing: **shes always drunk

**Rill Boismortier: **Huh! You guys jump from topic to topic really fast!!

**Nozel Silva: **This squad is such a disgrace.

**Yami Sukehiro: **i told you they were all brats

* * *

**Captains' Log**

**Yami Sukehiro: **funny seeing that come from you.

**Nozel Silva: **What are you trying to say here, foreigner?

**Yami Sukehiro: **just saying, you're a disgrace to your family. but i guess i know why you'd think that of my squad.

**Nozel Silva: **You're just a fool below me and you think that you can say that utter nonsense?

**Nozel Silva: **You must be out of your mind if you think that you can think yourself above me and my squad.

**Nozel Silva: **Captain of the _Worst Magic Knight Squad._

**Dorothy Unsworth: **girls, girls!

**Dorothy Unsworth: **you're both very pretty.

**Dorothy Unsworth: **if you want to hate on each other, just do it in person, not in the Captain's Log.

**Dorothy Unsworth: **you two are basically blowing it up!

**Yami Sukehiro: **whatever

* * *

**General Chat**

**Klaus Lunette: **Good afternoon, everyone. We, the Golden Dawn, have already delivered the devices to your respective groups.

**Mimosa Vermillion: **Good day, everyone!

**Magna Swing: **welp, shrimpsta's boyfriend's squad is here now

**Mimosa Vermillion: **Huh?

**Mimosa Vermillion: **Asta has a boyfriend?

**Rill Boismortier: **He does???

**Asta: **who is it?? i'm sure i would know who he is if i had one!

**Finral Roulacase: **I like that Asta doesn't even turn down the idea of him being with a guy.

**Asta: ** what's wrong with liking a guy? isn't it like liking girls too?

**Finral Roulacase: **He's so gullible....

**Yuno: **He's just an idiot.

**Asta: **Yuno!!!! Hi!!!

**Rill Boismortier: **Oh, i see it now!

**Asta: **see what??

**Rill Boismortier: **You two are cute together! It's pretty understandable since you guys are childhood friends!!

**Asta: **who?

**Noelle Silva: **Oh my god, you're so embarrassing.

**Asta: **why????

**Yuno: **He's always embarrassing.

**Asta: **Yuno!! take that back, you handsome jerk!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **you two are just the cutestt!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **how long have you two been together??

**Asta: **who?

**Yuno: **

**Yuno:** We're not together. Why would you think that?

**Noelle Silva: **You're not?

**Yuno: **No, we're most definitely not. Why would you all think that?

**Vanessa Enoteca: **what

**Finral Roulacase: **...

**Finral Roulacase: **..oh.. 

**Finral Roulacase: **..oh no..

**Finral Roulacase: **They're not actually together..

**Asta: **wait

**Asta: **you all actually thought that we were a couple?

**Vanessa Enoteca: **..well..

**Asta: **I have someone in my heart already!!

**Mimosa Vermillion: **You do??

**Asta: **it's Sister Lily! I love it when Yuno brushes her hair and when they bake cookies together and when she helps Yuno and the kids and when she and Yuno tries to teach me things and Yuno helping her out with the chores and Yuno taking care of everyone in the church! they're both so great!!

**Magna Swing: **

**Magna Swing: **you _definitely_ have someone in your heart

**Noelle Silva: **.. that zoomed off-topic very quickly.

**Yuno: **You should know by now that you can't marry her, but you're still not giving up, are you?

**Asta: **yup!!

**Mimosa Vermillion: **How about you, Yuno? Do you have someone in your heart?

**Yuno: **I'm pretty sure I don't. Besides, it's a waste of time when I'm competing to become the Wizard King.

**Asta: **he'd definitely have told me by now if he did, anyway!

**Yuno: **No, I wouldn't.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **do you have any pleasant memories of someone, at least??

**Yuno: **Well, if I have to be honest, yes.

**Finral Roulacase: **...

**Finral Roulacase: **well?

**Yuno: **What?

**Finral Roulacase: **Aren't you going to tell?

**Yuno: **Do I really have to.

**Asta: **they won't stop asking you until you do!

**Yuno: **Fine.

**Yuno: **Asta is constant figure of my childhood. He may be dumb but he gave me a lot of memories.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **is that soooo?

**Yuno: **Yes. Now stop badgering me with your questions.

**Asta: **it's nice that you think that i gave you pleasant memories!!

**Yuno: **_A lot_ of memories, Dumbsta. I didn't say anything about them being pleasant.

**Asta: **i'm not dumb!! i'm sure i gave you some happy memories! you're probably forgetting it already!

**Yuno: **Whatever you say, Dumbsta.

**Mimosa Vermillion: **.. oh my..

* * *

**Captains' Log**

**Dorothy Unsworth: **@_Yami Sukehiro_ @_William Vangeance_, hey so

**Dorothy Unsworth: **your kids are fucking dumbasses

**Yami Sukehiro: **as if i didnt know that

**Rill Boismortier: **Hey!! Yami admitted to having Asta as his kid!!

**Yami Sukehiro: **shut the fuck up

**Dorothy Unsworth: **they're all probably going to start plotting how to get them together, it seems..

**William Vangeance: **I honestly think that they should let them take their time.

**Jack:** wait a fuckin minute

**Jack: **you were reading that shit?

**William Vangeance: **It's quite entertaining if I do say so myself.

**Yami Sukehiro: **i know that those idiots will start doing stupid shit if those two won't get together

**Dorothy Unsworth: **yeah, it will definitely happen soon because they are absolutely hopeless.

**Mark Francois: **I really hope that they realize their feelings soon.

**Mark Francois: **I'm scared to think of what they will face with their squads'.. regimes.

**Dorothy Unsworth: **wait, you were reading all that?

**Mark Francois: **Just as William says, it's entertaining.

**Mark Francois: **Even though they aren't exactly using it for what it was intended for, they are still communicating and getting along.

**Yami Sukehiro: **atleast you don't have a stick in your ass unlike someone here

**Nozel Silva: **Were you referring to me?

**Yami Sukehiro : **why the fuck do you think everything is about you

**Dorthy Unsworth: **oh my god, just shut up already you two!

**Nozel Silva: **Stay out of this.

**Mark Francois: **.. This isn't going to end well, is it.

**Gueldre Poizot: **Judging by the fact that they stopped their bickering here, I could only assume that they're either chatting privately or headed out to lash at each other.

**Dorothy Unsworth: **those two should get married. honestly.


	2. Oh My God They Were Roomates

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HSHSHSHSHS I LOVED THE COMMENTS FROM THE OTHER CHAPTER AND I'M GLAD THAT SOME PEOPLE LIKE THIS STUPID IDEA SAGFHJT
> 
> sorry for the massive amounts of gay keyboard smashes in my replies, im just a disaster lesbian who gets hyped with your comments

* * *

**General Log**

(2:06 AM)

**Magna Swing: **hey noelle

**Magna Swing: **i know youre awake

**Magna Swing: **and i know that its because of us

**Magna Swing: **but dont look outside your room

**Noelle Silva: **Why not? It's not like it will be worth of my time anyway.

**Magna Swing: **just don't

**Asta: **help[t me no[E;;e

**Noelle Silva: **Oh God.

**Asta: **evrtone isf najkesd

**Noelle Silva: **What!?

**Asta: **ands thgyrsde all amoheow gottw infrontyh of yuuotr roorm

**Noelle Silva: **What is everyone doing absolutely naked outside of my room????

**Asta: **werrwer platying gsmes

**Asta: **anmd miss Wvanessatr dstrterd strioping

**Asta: **triedff top stpNN

**Noelle Silva: **Why are you typing like that?

**Asta: **beoinjmg tasckle

**Noelle Silva: **Oh my god. I heard a thud outside.

**Noelle Silva: **Who screamed??

**Noelle Silva: **Wait, that was you, Asta??

**Noelle Silva: **Asta???

**Noelle Silva: **Luck??? What are you going to do??

**Noelle Silva: **WHAT ARE THOSE SOUNDS?

**Noelle Silva: **I'm going to look outside.

**Asta: **DONT GHJSDDS

**Luck Voltia: **Go ahead!!!!

**Noelle Silva: **

**Noelle Silva: **WatehrjgtYUTTRfGHT

* * *

**Captains' Log**

(2:19 AM)

**Dorothy Unsworth: **uh

**Dorothy Unsworth: **Yami

**Dorothy Unsworth: **what the fuck is going on at your base??

* * *

**General Log**

(9:12 AM)

**Leopold Vermillion: **it's only now that i've decided to check this device and read all the past messages

**Leopold Vermillion: **What in the world happened at the Black Bulls' Base?

**Leopold Vermillion: ** _before the sun even rose??_

**Magna Swing: **holy shit

**Magna Swing: **i didnt realize that we messaged the general

**Vanessa Enoteca: **I started stripping? Around what part in the game?

**Finral Roulacase: **rubber.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Ohhhhh

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Well, I mean, you need to know!

**Luck Voltia: **Did you see how uncomfortable asta started getting when she was taking off her bra?

**Magna Swing: **hah yeah i got pictures when i was trying to test this camera thing

**Leopold Vermillion: **!!!!?

**Leopold Vermillion: **send??????

**Noelle Silva: **You seem awfully excited for this, Leopold.

**Leopold Vermillion: **I would be lying if I said that I wasn't curious of what had happened earlier..

**Magna Swing: ** _lookatthisface.png_

**Magna Swing:** _hahahahahah.png_

**Magna Swing: ** _everyoneoutsidenoelleroom.png_

**Noelle Silva: **Don't make me relive that memory.

**Gordon Agrippa: **It was such a fun bonding experience.

**Gordon Agrippa: **I got to see everyone up close.

**Gordon Agrippa: **I was able to put so much valuable features on my dolls.

**Gordon Agrippa: **I initially thought that Noelle had purple eyes.

**Gordon Agrippa: **But if you inch just close enough, it's quite a nice color of pink. 

**Leopold Vermillion: **

**Leopold Vermillion: **oookaaaay

**Leopold Vermillion: **It seems like you all had a crazy early morning!

**Leopold Vermillion: **Though I must say, Asta looks quite perturbed by this.

**Leopold Vermillion: **Are you alright?

**Asta: **it was weird and i tried not to judge!!!

**Asta: **..but i failed and made it look like i dislike what miss Vanessa probably does like to do..

**Asta: **I'm sorry, Miss Vanessa

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Awwww

**Vanessa Enoteca: **you're such a sweet boy, Asta

**Vanessa Enoteca: **while i don't really understand why most would dislike a show like that from yours truly,

**Vanessa Enoteca: **i can see why you'd not be the type of person who enjoys it

**Vanessa Enoteca: **you don't swing that way, after all~

**Asta: **swing what way?

**Mimosa Vermillion: **You all seemed like you had a crazy morning!

**Alecdora Sandler: **If you mean crazy by the Black Bulls being complete buffoons at an Ungodly time, then yes, they did.

**Asta: **hey!! Take that back!!

**Luck Voltia: **wanna fight me???

**Noelle Silva: **Luck, please, don't.

**Alecdora Sandler: **Do you really expect me to crash and fall at your empty threats and cower beneath you?

**Noelle Silva: **Nope.

**Noelle Silva: ** _@Siren Tium_

**Siren Tium:** I got called on to help resolve a small matter like this?

**Siren Tium: **I honestly expected you to act better, Alecdora.

**Alecdora Sandler:**

**Alecdora Sandler: **You lot are all cowards.

**Siren Tium: **Alecdora, meet me by the fountain.

**Magna Swing: **dude.

**Magna Swing:** noelle

**Magna Swing: **power.

**Magna Swing:** move.

**Magna Swing: **it was cowardly but so powerful.

**Klaus Lunette: **You've made the right choice, Noelle!

**Klaus Lunette: **Thank Goodness you didn't let your squad get reckless.

**Noelle Silva: **Someone _has_ to do it, at least.

**Asta: **i have quite the mess to clean before captain Yami gets back!

**Asta: **i'll be leaving for a bit since there's some things i need to watch out for

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Some things to _watch out for??_

**Luck Voltia: **Wow! Gauche punched you so hard that you forgot so much that has happened yesterday!!

**Luck Voltia: **also, zucchini!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **ah okay, i remember what he's looking for now

**Vanessa Enoteca: **wait, Gauche punched me?

**Asta: **it was by accident!! he didn't mean it!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **what?

**Noelle Silva: **Someone nearly cracked the mirror he usually brings with him and he started acting up.

**Noelle Silva: **You just so happened to be right beside him and tried to comfort him by _stupidly _placing a hand on his shoulder.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **oh

**Vanessa Enoteca: **so that's why my face kind of hurts..

**Noelle Silva: **yeah, Charmy and I just tried to cover it up with make-up.

**Charmy Pappitson: **it somewhat worked!!

**Noelle Silva: **Yes, it did.

**Asta: **I'm done scrubbing up everything!!

**Asta: **i'm so sure that i got all those things gone

**Asta: **but i feel like i'm forgetting something

**Noelle Silva: **You always forget something.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **maybe you forgot to feed Yami's beasts downstairs again

**Asta: **no, I don't think that's it

**Asta: **but thanks for reminding me to feed those things!

**Asta: **i just hope that the cage is strong enough to make their heads stay in

**Asta: **nearly getting eaten by Springe is _not_ a nice feeling.

**Luck Voltia: **The toothy, thin and bitey one?

**Asta: **That's Fluffy! Springe is the green one with the weird tongue!

**Magna Swing:** Oh yeah

**Magna Swing:** captain Yami brought her in when she bit someone's arm off

**Asta:** oh

**Asta: **well, off I go then!

**Noelle Silva: **Don't get mauled or something.

**Luck Voltia: **good luck!!

**Leopold Vermillion: **wow, everyone in this group is so cryptic and bizarre!

**Leopold Vermillion: **you keep talking about one topic to another!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Well, yeah,

**Charmy Pappitson: **while i'm waiting for my food, i do have to ask,

**Charmy Pappitson: **what do you actually remember?

**Vanessa Enoteca: **oooh okay

**Vanessa Enoteca: **i remember convincing Asta to drink some alcohol and Magna and Luck betted on whether or not he could tell that it was an alcoholic beverage.

**Luck Voltia: **he couldn't

**Luck Voltia: **and Magna owes me 1000 yuls and 5 of his puddings now

**Magna Swing: **i can't believe that he's _that much_ of an inexperienced dumbass

**Luck Voltia: **you're just sour that you lost the bet!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **I also believe that he started talking about his childhood life and kept hinting on about him and yuno sharing a room

**Leopold Vermillion: **ohoho?

**Magna Swing: **oh my god they were roommates

**Klaus Lunette: **That is very dangerous and irresponsible! Your squad let minors drink alcohol?

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Relax! It was just a few sips! No harm done!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Even though he's such a lightweight, he was fine~

**Finral Roulacase: **Do you think they saw each other naked in their rooms?

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Ohhh for sureeee!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **they're childhood friends who've grown accustomed to each other!!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **The idea is definitely a valid fact since he did start on about their baths and helping that Yuno boy scrub his back.

**Yuno: **Jesus Christ.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **why hello there, yuno.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **fancy seeing you here

**Yuno: **Bye.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **wait

**Vanessa Enoteca: **where are you going???

**Vanessa Enoteca: **where is everyone??

(11:08 AM)

**Yami Sukehiro: **what the fuck is this shit

**Asta: **OH MY GOD I FORGOT THE DOOR

**Yami Sukehiro: **was this the zucchini thing

**Asta: **yes..

**Asta: **i think it'd be best to leave it there and not touch it, captain Yami

**Yami Sukehiro: **are you trying to tell me what to do?

**Asta: **NO SIR

**Asta: **I'M SORRY SIR

**Yami Sukehiro: **whatever

**Yami Sukehiro: **just make sure nobody touches it

**Asta: **YES SIR

**Leopold Vermillion: **Zucchini thing?

**Yami Sukehiro:**

**Yami Sukehiro: **shit

**Yami Sukehiro: **this wasn't the squad log

**Charlotte Roselei: **Idiots.

**Dorothy Unsworth: **your squad is so full of cryptids

**Dorothy Unsworth: **i love it

**Yami Sukehiro: **they're weird dumbasses

**Dorothy Unsworth: **sooo.. what is this.. zucchini thing?

**Yami Sukehiro: **do you really want to know

**Dorothy Unsworth: **yess!! the black bulls get into all type of crazy things!!

**Dorothy Unsworth: **it's hard not to get curious, you know?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **what did they all do last night?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **what happened?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **were you with them the whole time?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **did you stop them?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **why shouldn't you touch the zucchini thing??

**Dorothy Unsworth: **what is 'rubber'??

**Dorothy Unsworth: **do you all just key words or are these just codes??

**Dorothy Unsworth: **I need to know!!!

**Yami Sukehiro: **okay

**Yami Sukehiro: **three things.

**Yami Sukehiro: **1

**Yami Sukehiro: **that's a lot of questions.

**Yami Sukehiro: **2

**Yami Sukehiro: **youre so fucking nosy

**Yami Sukehiro: **and 3

**Yami Sukehiro: ** _thats a lot of fucking questions._

**Dorothy Unsworth: **your squad is just interestingly weird!!

**Dorothy Unsworth: **And I want to know

**Dorothy Unsworth: ** _what did your squad do with the zucchini??_

**Yami Sukehiro: **jesus fucking christ

**Yami Sukehiro: **why don't you ask my squad since we're all here anyway

**Dorothy Unsworth: **"All here anyway"??

**Dorothy Unsworth: **what do you mean?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **it's not like we're in the general lo

**Dorothy Unsworth: **oh my god i forgot that we were in the general log

**Charlotte Roselei: **Seriously?

**Finral Roulacase: **Magna, Luck and Vanessa just started laughing loudly,

**Finral Roulacase: **Why are th

**Finral Roulacase: **oh

**Finral Roulacase: **wow

**Dorothy Unsworth: **i know, i know

**Dorothy Unsworth: **just please shut up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i know that this isn't much!! but I hope you enjoyed it!! ideas and prompts are really welcomed!! thanks for reading!! I do apologize that i keep editing this!!! i somehow get way more ideas when the chapter's up : /


	3. Smash

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YEET HERE'S ANOTHER CHAPTER FOR Y'aLL
> 
> I LOVE THE COMMENTS FROM THE PAST CHAPTER-- I MADE SOME PEOPLE LAUGH YAYAYAYAAYYYYSFHGHGK

* * *

**General Log**

(11:20AM)

**Yami Sukehiro: **someone should start giving me donations for a wheelchair

**Dorothy Unsworth: **I mean, i know that you usually run out of money but why do you need it for a wheelchair?

**Yami Sukehiro: **because I can't fucking stand you hoes

**Rill Boismortier: **ouch

**Jack: **youre one to fucking talk

**Dorothy Unsworth: **oh fuck no

**Jack: **you constantly act like a bitch whining all the time about us

**Jack: ** _but have you actually seen yourself?_

**Yami Sukehiro: **yeah

**Yami Sukehiro: **im a handsome fucking hunk who can kick your ass anytime i want

**Jack: **are you trying to challenge me?

**Yami Sukehiro: **nah

**Yami Sukehiro: **im telling you to kiss my ass

**Jack: **you cant go up against me because youre a whining baby-ass bitch

**Yami Sukehiro: **please.

**Yami Sukehiro: **youre barely even a fucking warm-up compared to what i go through

**Jack: **and what are these _things_ you go through?

**Jack: **trouble with the toilet?

**Jack: **flapfack fails?

**Jack: **meat mutiny?

**Rill Boismortier: **Ohh Ohh! I got one!

**Rill Boismortier: **christmas custard crisis!

**Yami Sukehiro: **get out of this discussion, kid.

**Yami Sukehiro: **otherwise his face isnt the only one ill be smashing today

**Nozel Silva: **Mary, Mother of God, will you two ever stop with your useless bickering?

**Nozel Silva: **You two are absolute disgraces to the Magic Knights.

**Jack: **and youre a bitch

**Dorothy Unsworth: **petition to kick these three out of the captain's log say aye

**Rill Boismortier: **..aye

**Charlotte Roselei: **Why do I work with these fools again?

**Yami Sukehiro: **because you love us

**Charlotte Roselei: **ew no

**Dorothy Unsworth: **hmm

**Dorothy Unsworth: **i don't know, Char

**Dorothy Unsworth: **im pretty sure you love atleast _one _of us

**Charlotte Roselei: **I mever did and I never will.

**Charlotte Roselei: ***never

**Yami Sukehiro: **mever

**Jack: **mever

**Rill Boismortier: **mever

**Dorothy Unsworth: **mever

**William Vangeance: **mever

**Charlotte Roselei: **William, you too?!

**Marx Francois: **You know, I'm glad that you all talk about this in the Captains' Log

**Marx Francois: **Can you imagine everyone's questions if you talked like this in the General Log?

**Gueldre Poizot: **If this is all supposed to be in the Captains' Log

**Gueldre Poizot: **...then why are you all discussing this in the General Log?

**Marx Francois: **

**Jack: **

**Nozel Silva:**

**Dorothy Unsworth:**

**Rill Boismortier: **

**Charlotte Roselei: **

**Yami Sukehiro: **

**Yami Sukehiro: **god fucking damn it 

**Asta: **yikes

**Yami Sukehiro: **do you want me to kick your ass

**Asta: **and that's the sound of the clothes telling me to wash them,

**Asta: **Goodbye!

**Klaus Lunette: **Captain Vangeance???

**William Vangeance: **Yes, Klaus?

**Klaus Lunette: **.. why are you..?

**William Vangeance: **It's fun.

**Mimosa Vermillion: **Oh my gosh

**Magna Swing: **ghjiul;io

**Luck Voltia: **sdghjkl

**Vanessa Enoteca: **heryui

**Yami Sukehiro: **okay you little shits

**Finral Roulacase: **EVERYONE

**Finral Roulacase: **SCATTER

**Asta: **why?

**Yami Sukehiro: **youre all dead.

**Finral Roulacase: **yeHJBFHG

**Asta: **OH MY GOD

**Asta: **FINRAL SENPAI

**Noelle Silva: **OH GOD NO ASTA DONT RUN OVER TO US

**Vanessa Enoteca: **S HIT

**Leopold Vermillion:** Are they okay???

**Asta: **FGHGJJ

**Noelle Silva: **rytrDFHGKL

**Vanessa Enoteca: **FUCK

**Vanessa Enoteca: **LUCK LET ME HIDE WITH YOU 

**Luck Voltia: **nope!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **MaGNA?

**Magna Swing: ** _BYE_

**Vanessa Enoteca:** _F U CK _

**Vanessa Enoteca: **DGFHKL

**Leopold Vermillion: **i repeat:

**Leopold Vermillion: ** _Are they okay????_

**Yuno: **

**Yuno: **What did I just walk into

**Magna Swing: **you walked into your boyfriend being a dumbass

**Magna Swing: **oFuCKgfthKYU

**Luck Voltia: **hahaha

**Luck Voltia: **uh ohfgfJGY

**Yuno: **Is

**Yuno:** Is the Captain of the Black Bulls always like this?

**Dorothy Unsworth:** sadly, yes.

**Dorothy Unsworth: **but one shouldn't be fooled!

**Dorothy Unsworth: **for you see, Yami is one with a gold heart under a metal cover!

**Dorothy Unsworth: **he's basically adopted everyone in his squad!

**Dorothy Unsworth: **so you don't need to fear for your dear boyfriend!

**Yami Sukehiro: **youre next

**Dorothy Unsworth: **whatever you say

**Yuno: **For the last time, Asta is not my boyfriend.

**Dorothy Unsworth: **<strike></strike>yet

**Dorothy Unsworth has removed one message.**

**Yuno: **What

**Dorothy Unsworth: **;)

**Yami Sukehiro: **what the fuck is that abomination

**Dorothy Unsworth: **it's a winky face!

**Dorothy Unsworth: **you can make face with letters and stuff

**Dorothy Unsworth: **:)

**Dorothy Unsworth: **see?

**Nozel Silva: **It's a foolish and immature thing.

**Dorothy Unsworth: **:(

**Rill Boismortier: **oh! I see it!

**Rill Boismortier: **it's very cute!! :)

**Dorothy Unsworth: **Rill, you're the only one who understands me.

**Dorothy Unsworth: **back off bitches, this pure child is mine.

**Rill Boismortier: **:D

**Mimosa Vermillion: **These are really adorable! :)

**Dorothy Unsworth: **i

**Dorothy Unsworth: **i forgot that we were in the general log

**Finral Roulacase: **fgkhj

**Yami Sukehiro: **still awake, huh

**Finral Roulacase: **OH NO, CAPTAIN YAMI PLEASE NO DONTDHJGKH

**Leopold Vermillion: **Seriously, what in the world is happening in the Black Bulls' base???

**Fuegoleon Vermillion: **Nothing you need to know.

(3:56PM)

**Vanessa Enoteca: **ey guys, im bored

**Vanessa Enoteca: **lets play a game

**Noelle Silva: **Oh no.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **don't worry, this isn't _that_ game

**Asta: **what game is it?

**Vanessa Enoteca: **smash or pass ;)

**Magna Swing: **let's do it

**Luck Voltia: **yessss!!!

**Noelle Silva: **Oh boy.

**Asta: **what's that?

**Noelle Silva: **Just keep yourself out of this.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **smash or pass, me

**Charmy Pappitson: **smash.

**Finral Roulacase: **smash

**Magna Swing: **smash

**Luck Voltia: **eh,pass

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Why?

**Luck Voltia: **don't really feel like it!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **understandable

**Magna Swing: **are we just going to ignore that charmy immediately replied to that

**Charmy Pappitson: **yes.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **smash or pass.. Magna!

**Luck Voltia: **Not to be gay or anything,

**Luck Voltia: **but yeah i'll smash

**Finral Roulacase: **damn

**Finral Roulacase: **...

**Finral Roulacase: **..smash

**Magna Swing: **what

**Vanessa Enoteca: **okay, magna, you get to choose a name!

**Magna Swing: **smash or pass.....

**Magna Swing: **Captain Yami

**Vanessa Enoteca: **s m a s h

**Luck Voltia: **holy shit

**Yami Sukehiro: **hey,

**Yami Sukehiro: **what the fuck?

**Vanessa Enoteca: **oh my god

**Magna Swing: **IO K AY 

**Noelle Silva: **bye

**Yami Sukehiro: **smash or pass

**Yami Sukehiro: **fuegoleon

**Fuegoleon Verm****illion: **What?

**Noelle Silva: ** **bye.**

**Vanessa Enoteca: **SMASH

**Magna Swing: **wait we were in the general log

**Vanessa Enoteca: **yes

**Dorothy Unsworth: **Smash.

**Fuegoleon Vermillion: **I appreciate... this flattery.. I guess??

**Dorothy Unsworth: **you got to call a name

**Fuegoleon Vermillion: **Do I have to?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **yes

**Fuegoleon Vermillion: **..Charlotte?

**Charlotte Roselei: **Keep me out of this.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **i dont know if im proud or ashamed to admit this but

**Vanessa Enoteca: **smash

**Dorothy Unsworth: **HARD SMASH

**Charlotte Roselei: **What.

**Yami Sukehiro: **not gonna lie,

**Yami Sukehiro: **i'd smash.

**Charlotte Roselei: .**

**Dorothy Unsworth: **and she's dead

**Magna** **Swing: **vanessa wants to bang everyone

**Vanessa Enoteca: **what can i say, everyone's hot

**Dorothy Unsworth: **hot damn

**Yami Sukehiro: **dont mind them

**Yami Sukehiro: **these brats are just single idiots who are horny at all points in day.

**Dorothy Unsworth: **oh wow

**Vanessa Enoteca: **i feel called out.

**Yami Sukehiro: **deal with it.

**Black Bulls**

(4:15PM)

**Vanessa Enoteca: **;)

**Noelle Silva: **jesus christ.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **he spoke the truth but alas, why in the general chat?

**Gordon Agrippa: **I'm pretty sure he didn't mean it.

**Magna Swing: **oh damn yeah that was the general

**Noelle Silva: ** _@Magna Swing_

**Noelle Silva: **The title of the logs are clearly different from each other, how do you just _not realize _that you're chatting in the General Log??

**Magna Swing: **it just happens i guess

**Gordon Agrippa: **I mistake the names sometimes too

**Finral Roulacase: **just leave them be, Noelle

**Vanessa Enoteca: **but seriously though

**Vanessa Enoteca: **the captain of the coral peacocks made a great discovery!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **now i can express myself even through text~ ;)

**Finral Roulacase: **that face truly describes you 

**Vanessa Enoteca: ** _;)_

**Luck Voltia: **=)

**Asta:** so..

**Asta: **what is smash or pass?

**Magna Swing:** dont worry about it

**Vanessa Enoteca: **im still bored though..

**Noelle Silva: **Just drink it off like you do with your problems.

**Magna Swing: **yo

**Finral Roulacase: **daaaamn

**Vanessa Enoteca: **ouch

**Vanessa Enoteca: **I was thinking we should play the game again!

**Noelle Silva: **NO

**Magna Swing: **YES

**Luck Voltia: **YES!!

**Finral Roulacase: **uh oh

**Gordon Agrippa: **We can bond and get closer to one another again.

**Gordon Agrippa: **This will be fun.

**Noelle Silva: **WE DONT WANT THE ZUCCHINI THING HAPPENING AGAIN

**Magna Swing:** says who?

**Asta: **I can't wait!!

**Luck Voltia: **Game part two!!!!!!!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **come on over, Noelle!~

**Noelle Silva: **N O

**Captains' Log**

(4:26PM)

**Yami Sukehiro: **im sensing something

**Jack: **is it the realization of me being far more stronger than you

**Yami Sukehiro: **that will never happen

**Dorothy Unsworth: **so what do you sense?

**Yami Sukehiro: **i sense some future bullfuckery.

**Yami Sukehiro: **my squad is going to do something stupid 

**Dorothy Unsworth: **how the fuck did you know that?

**Yami Sukehiro: **i just feel it.

**Rill Boismortier: **Are you not going to stop them?

**Yami Sukehiro: **nah

**Nozel Silva: **Isn't your squad already doing something stupid by simply existing?

**Yami Sukehiro: **okay you braided motherfucker.

**Yami Sukehiro: **meet me in the fucking pit.

**Nozel Silva: **I have no intent in wasting my time with you.

**Yami Sukehiro: **ill make you.

**Dorothy Unsworth: **and theyre off

**Marx Francois: **I'll go after them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> DSOERRY FOR THE LONG WAIT! I KNOW THIS IS PRETTY BORING AT THE MOMENT BUT I DONT REALLY HAVE MUCH TO WRITE ATM CAUSE SCHOOL HAS BEEN FUCKING ME UP LATELY
> 
> I HOPE YOU DONT MIND THISSSSS ;;;;;


	4. Fruit Punch

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAUUU I LOVED YOUR COMMENTS,, Y'ALL ARE SO SWEET YOU MAKE ME KEEP GOING!!!!  
THANK YOU FOR YOUR PATIENCE AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS ONE!~ YEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE-

* * *

**General Log**

(2:09AM)

**Vanessa Enoteca: **while we're waiting for finral to finish his turn, tell me, what would you say if you had to break up with someone?

**Noelle Silva: **Why?

**Vanessa Enoteca: **because finral is taking a long-ass time and i'm bored

**Charmy Pappitson: **don't know why i'd break up with my future partner but 

**Charmy Pappitson: **"It's not you, it's me"

**Vanessa Enoteca: **its a classic but damn, that will get them pissed off, not gonna lie

**Gauche Adlai: **'it's not me, it's you."

**Asta: **nhgk

**Magna Swing: **DAMN

**Vanessa Enoteca: **of course the first time you get on you have to say something like this

**Luck Voltia: **I am You

**Vanessa Enoteca: **dthjklkd

**Noelle Silva: **pft

**Charmy Pappitson: **oh my god

**Yami Sukehiro: **would you all shut the fuck up

**Yami Sukehiro: **im trying to take a shit here

**Asta: **SORRY CAPTAIN YAMI

**Yami Sukehiro: **quit whatever youre doing down there

**Yami Sukehiro: **i swear to god

**Vanessa Enoteca: **it's not my fault finral's loud

**Noelle Silva: **Christ, look what you've done now

**Vanessa Enoteca: **why is Yami not wearing pantsrtyjugkj

**Magna Swing: **RUN FOR THE HILLS

(9:02AM)

**Magna Swing: **im looking at our past messages and 

**Magna Swing: **people will probably be assuming we run a sex dungeon here

**Noelle Silva: **Considering how in the second morning we had this device, everyone was absolutely naked and how we strongly imply that the zucchini incident should never be spoken of again,

**Noelle Silva: **Yeah, I wouldn't be surprised if they all thought that.

**Luck Voltia: **woah, Noelle!!! Where'd you learn _that_ word??

**Noelle Silva: **Vanessa.

**Magna Swing: **of course

**Luck Voltia: **why did i even ask?

**Charmy Pappitson: **only logical explanation really,

**Vanessa Enoteca: **i did not just wake up with ha hangover to bfe called out like thiss

**Noelle Silva: **You deserve it.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **gthjymj

**Charmy Pappitson: **and she's out again

**Magna Swing: **still sour about earlier?

**Noelle Silva: **No, I'm pretty sure that I'm happy about the fact that I got tied into the ceiling and watched as Gauche tried to obliterate you guys with one of his missed beams ruining the bottom half of my dress.

**Noelle Silva:** _Yes. I'm still sour._

**Luck Voltia: **at least Asta caught you in the end, right?

**Noelle Silva: **WELL YEAH BUT CHARMY SUDDENLY APPEARED OUT OF NOWHERE AND LANDED ON MY BOOBS.

**Charmy Pappitson: **I'm so sorry,

**Noelle Silva: **Asta _didn't _notice the pain I was going through

**Charmy Pappitson: **I'm _so _sorry,,

**Noelle Silva: **It was only when I _screamed _that Asta _noticed_.

**Charmy Pappitson:** _I'm so sorry,,,,_

**Magna Swing: **shes openly crying right now

**Luck Voltia: **everyone else is still kinda drunk!

**Magna Swing: **yeahhh

**Noelle Silva: **I'm so glad that I stayed away from that fruit punch.

**Magna Swing: **wait a sec

**Magna Swing:** _it was the fruit punch that was spiked??_

**Noelle Silva: **Well, duh.

**Luck Voltia: **holy shit

**Magna Swing: **where's asta??

**Noelle Silva: **He went outside, why?

**Luck Voltia:** _he drank a lot of it_

**Noelle Silva:** _N O_

**Magna Swing:** _did he tell you where he would go???_

**Noelle Silva:** _no?????_

**Luck Voltia:** _DUDEEEE_

**Magna Swing: **Is this his shirt?

**Luck Voltia: ** _oh my god he went out shirtless ahahah_

**Charmy Pappitson:** _WHAT ARE WE GOING TO DO??_

**Leopold Vermillion: **I can't believe that this is the first thing I see in the General Log.

**Noelle Silva: **

**Magna Swing: **

**Luck Voltia: **

**Charmy Pappitson:**

**Mimosa Vermillion: **Oh dear.

**~!Royal Cousins!~**

**Leopold Vermillion: **Dude, I didn't expect you to be so..

**Leopold Vermillion: **_open _to the Black Bulls!

**Noelle Silva: **Well, yeah, but is that a bad thing?

**Mimosa Vermillion: **No! It's just pleasantly surprising..

**Noelle Silva: **Don't go and start thinking that we're close or anything!

**Noelle Silva: **Their language just flies past so normally in there that I kind of picked it up!

**Kirsch Vermillion: **I can't believe that you would enjoy hanging out with those useless ruffians!

**Kirsch Vermillion: **Why would you care about them when you have.. _me_?

**Noelle Silva: **Now listen here you goddamn narcissist,

**Leopold Vermillion: **Now, now everyone! there's no need to fight!

**Mimosa Vermillion: **Let's just go back to the General Log,

**Noelle Silva: **Fine.

**General Log**

**Klaus Lunette: **So that explains why he's here.

**Magna Swing: **Asta is at the Golden Dawn headquarters?????

**Klaus Lunette: **No, he ended up at the entrance of the dungeon that we just completed exploring.

**Yuno: **Why is this happening to me.

**Mimosa Vermillion: **He won't stop clinging to Yuno,

**Mimosa Vermillion: **It's absolutely adorable!

**Charmy Pappitson:** SEND PICTURES

**Magna Swing:** YES

**Vanessa Enoteca:** SENDSENDSEND

**Mimosa Vermillion:** _cuties.png_

**Mimosa Vermillion: ** _isYunoblushing?.png_

**Mimosa Vermillion: ** _hewontletgo.png_

**Vanessa Enoteca: **im LIVIng foR tjrdeese

**Magna Swing: **these two dumbasses i swear to god

**Luck Voltia: **SAVED

**Luck Voltia: **FOR POTENTIAL BLACKMAILING

**Leopold Vermillion: **I wish my squad rooted for my love life like that.

**Yuno: **

**Mimosa Vermillion: **I can't stop giggling,.

**Noelle Silva: **Well, you're in the presence of those two morons, of course you can't.

**Mimosa Vermillion: **That and this!

**Mimosa Vermillion sent a voicemail!**

_"Soft, soft, soft-"_

_"Let go of me, you shrimp-"_

_"Yuno! While I understand that you want to spend more time with Asta, now is not the time!"_

_Mimosa's giggling loudens behind the device_

_"I can't make him let go-"_

_"We both know that you're just fooling around. Make him let go of you now!"_

_"Yuno~ I missed ya~"_

_"We have a report to finish and I advise you to pry him off of you"_

_"........nnn, Yunoooooo-"_

_Mimosa's giggling turned to fully fledged laughter._

_"Mimosa! Please, stop poking fun and help Yuno!"_

_"Okay, okay!"_

_"Hai, Yunooo~"_

_"Asta, pftt, p-please, let go.."_

_"Nooooooooooo,"_

End of Voicemail

**Magna Swing: **why didn't you send a video???

**Mimosa Vermillion: **Yuno would probably have tried to snatch it away from me!

**Noelle Silva: **They're both so dumb, I swear.

**Mimosa Vermillion: **You know how Asta was just holding on to Yuno's pant leg earlier?

**Luck Voltia:** _yeah??_

**Mimosa Vermillion: **IT BECAME A FULL-ON BEAR-HUG

**Charmy Pappitson: ** _WHAT_

**Mimosa Vermillion: ** _THESETWO.png_

**Mimosa Vermillion: ** _awwww.png_

**Vanessa Enoteca: ** _YES_

**Mimosa Vermillion: **Aw, Klaus got Asta off of Yuno...

**Mimosa Vermillion: **We're bringing him back to your place, okay?

**Luck Voltia: **it ended too soon,,,

**Magna Swing: **we got so much shit for asta to see when he gets back

**Dorothy Unsworth:**

**Dorothy Unsworth: **excuse me while I save this

**Rill Boismortier: **captains' log?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **captains' log.

**Vanessa Enoteca: **;)

**Dorothy Unsworth: **;)

**Captains' Log**

**Dorothy Unsworth: ** _@Yami Sukehiro @William Vangeance_

**Dorothy Unsworth sent 5 pictures and one voicemail!**

**Charlotte Roselei: **Why do you like to tie yourself in utterly foolish situations, Dorothy?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **it's fun to get involved~

**Charlotte Roselei: **Christ.

**Jack: **we already have a separate group log for rosey and yami

**Jack: **dont tell me youre going to get involved with this shit too

**Charlotte Roselei: **what

**Dorothy Unsworth has removed one message.**

**Charlotte Roselei: ** _what_

**Yami Sukehiro: **whats prickly queen so pissed about

**Dorothy Unsworth: **nothing~

**Operation Get Those Two Dumbasses Together**

**Dorothy Unsworth: **jack i swear to god if you do that again i will personally rip off all of your limbs one by one

**Jack: **tch 

**Jack: **whatever

**Jack: **not like a witch like you can do anything

**Rill Boismortier: **The General Log is acting up again!

**Dorothy Unsworth: **ohoho?

**General Log**

**Vanessa Enoteca: **and that's how i got some chocolate puree on my skirt

**Magna Swing: **so...

**Vanessa Enoteca: **long story short

**Vanessa Enoteca: **i didn't shit myself, it was chocolate

**Noelle Silva: **..I did _not_ need to read that.

**Dorothy Unsworth: **holy fuck.

**Rill Boismortier: **i

**Vanessa Enoteca: **:)

**Luck Voltia: ** _anyway_

**Luck Voltia: **now that we're done talking about vanessa's sexual escapades

**Luck Voltia: **I am absolutely glad to say that asta is now awake!

**Charmy Pappitson: **is that so..?

**Magna Swing: **lets do it

**Luck Voltia: **you know what to do, vanessa!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **i'm ready

**Magna Swing: **i'll open his door in 3

**Luck Voltia: **:)

**Magna Swing: **2

**Vanessa Enoteca: **:))

**Magna Swing: **1

**Noelle Silva: **Oh boy.

**Leopold Vermillion: **what are you guys going to do?

**Noelle Silva: **They're going to tie him up and show everything to him

**Noelle Silva: **They're sure that he won't have any shame for any of it.

**Noelle Silva: **But that brings them to the fun part.

**Leopold Vermillion: **...

**Leopold Vermillion: **.. and?

**Leopold Vermillion: **What's the.. "fun part"?

**Noelle Vermillion: **I can't really explain right now cause it's starting.

**Leopold Vermillion: **_It's_ starting???

**Leopold Vermillion: **What is??

**Leopold Vermillion: ** _Hello????_

**Yami Sukehiro: **just leave them to their own devices, kid

**Yami Sukehiro: **its getting interesting

**Leopold Vermillion: ** _What??_

**Leopold Vermillion: ** _Guys???_

**Fuegoleon Vermillion: **Just leave them be, Leo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So sorry that I couldn't get smash or pass or the private chat povs!! I got this idea and I wanted to get something out for you guys!!! ;;;


	5. Uh Oh

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hai!!! Thank you all so much for commenting in the past chapter! They really light up my day!
> 
> <strike>i just died a little inside when i noticed that fuegoleon being awake right after the ceremony was weird as fuck and im just</strike>  
_I'm sorry but i realized that Fuegoleon wouldn't be awake after the award ceremony so here it is dsgbg that means the leopold rivalry starts soon fdghklfghjk _  

> 
> i mixed up the events im so sorryyyyy ;;

* * *

**General Log**

(7:06PM)

**Vanessa Enoteca: **heeelllloooo everyyyooonnnee

**Noelle Silva:** oh no

**Vanessa Enoteca: **why, hello to you too, dear Noelle!~

**Vanessa Enoteca: **well, i'm bored! So let's play a game!!

**Finral Roulacase: **uh oh

**Noelle Silva: ** _NO._

**Vanessa Enoteca: **woah, calm down Noelle, your magic is flaring

**Luck Voltia: **Hey Noelle, let's fight!!

**Noelle Silva: **I could _hear _you guys going around the base.

**Finral Roulacase: **eh well

**Noelle Silva: **and no, Luck.

**Luck Voltia: **aw come on, please!! Let's fight!!

**Noelle Silva: **No, Luck.

**Luck Voltia: **awww :(

**Magna Swing: **why are you discussing this in the General Log

**Vanessa Enoteca: **eh, it's not like those reading it will bother us anyway

**Dorothy Unsworth: **we're practically used to it now

**Leopold Vermillion: **I'm not

**Dorothy Unsworth:**

**Dorothy Unsworth: **well, some of us are 

**Vanessa Enoteca: **anyway

**Vanessa Enoteca: **come on over to the kitchen, guys! Let's play another game!!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **and before she blows a fuse, i'll be letting our loud ball of energy pick!

**Noelle Silva: **hm..

**Vanessa Enoteca: **alright then, she agrees!

**Noelle Silva: **Wait No

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Okay, _@Asta_!!!

**Noelle Silva:**

**Noelle Silva: **was that a thud

**Finral Roulacase: **i think i heard a shriek too?

**Luck Voltia: **I'm on his floor, I'll go check up on him!

**Luck Voltia: **oh my god

**Noelle Silva: **what happened??

**Luck Voltia: **Asta was on the floor when i found him!!

**Luck Voltia: **he says he got surprised by the loud sound the device made when you called him!

**Finral Roulacase: **dfgjkl

**Asta: **I'ts okay!

**Asta:** I'm fine!

**Asta: **What did you mention me for?

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Pick a game that we'll be playing!

**Asta:** a game.. 

**Magna Swing: **he's probably going to choose something with a lot of physical work

**Asta: **can we play smash or pass?

**Finral Roulacase:** hjytftyjr

**Magna Swing: **wyou madfe me schoke on my sandswhicj

**Noelle Silva: ** _I'm out._

**Vanessa Enoteca: **holy shit

**Noelle Silva:** you made him say it, didn't you?!!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Noo!!! I swear i didn't!!

**Finral Roulacase: **why did you choose _this_ game, Asta?

**Asta: **well, after I watched you guys play it, i'm pretty sure i know how the game works now!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **is that so?

**Magna Swing: **watch this, what he thinks will definitely be different from the real game

**Vanessa Enoteca: **alright then, Asta

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Smash or pass..

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Yuno

**Yuno: **What.

**Asta: **pft, that's easy, I'll definitely smash

**Finral Roulacase:** yjitgnbfvg

**Noelle Silva: **oH MY GOD

**Leopold Vermillion: **woah What?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **i spit out my drink

**Yuno: **i

**Mimosa Vermillion: **Oh my..

**Klaus Lunette: **Well that was.. quite unexpected..

**Asta: **Why are you all so shocked?

**Asta: **I won't kill him of course, you're crazy if you think I'd do that!

**Leopold Vermillion: **I'm

**Dorothy Unsworth: **detrjkthjhgj

**Finral Roulacase: **I what

**Mimosa Vermillion: **Asta.. are you sure that you want to.. "smash" Yuno?

**Asta: **yeahh!! Why wouldn't I? That handsome jerk is my rival!

**Dorothy Unsworth: ** <strike>I think he might have mixed up rivals and fuckbuddies</strike>

**Yami Sukehiro: **nice.

**Dorothy Unsworth deleted one message.**

**Asta: **what?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **NothinG

**Luck Voltia: **di cant sop laughinf

**Noelle Silva: **he's so open about it..

**Finral Roulacase: **Asta.. do you even know what "smash" means in this game?

**Asta: **Yeah! It means fighting them, right?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **oh my fucking god

**Magna Swing: **told ya

**Asta: **why? was I wrong?

**Yuno: **you're an idiot.

**Asta: **Why?!

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Do you want to know what the smash part means in the game?

**Asta: **yes please!

**Vanessa Enoteca:** come to the kitchen 

**Finral Roulacase: **oh NO SOMEBODY STOP HER

**Asta: **why are you all so scared?

**Noelle Silva: **it's going to embarrass you once you know., and it's _not _a great feeling

**Asta: **?

**Noelle Silva: **I swear you're such an idiot.

**Noelle Silva: **you're going to regret saying those words! 

**Asta: **why would I regret them?

**Asta: **there's no lie in them

**Asta: **I don't know for you guys

**Asta: **but i'd totally smash Yuno ;)

**Finral Roulacase: **tHAT WINKY FACE DOES NOT FEEL RIGHT ON A MESSAGE FROM ASTA

**Magna Swing: **AM I DREAMINFG RIHGTN OW?

**Yuno:**

**Gauche Adlai: _can you all shut up._**

**Charmy Pappitson: **It's alright everyone!

**Charmy Pappitson:** Don't panic!

**Charmy Pappitson: **Asta didn't send those messages, Vanessa took his device and sent them!

**Finral Roulacase: **oh thank god

**Noelle Silva: **I thought I was being delirious a moment there..

**Yami Sukehiro: **now that you all had your fun

**Yami Sukehiro: **get your asses down here.

**Finral Roulacase: **why?

**Yami Sukehiro: **don't tell me you forgot whose turn it is on the knife throwing wheel

**Finral Roulacase: **oH WAIT WHAT

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Ooh Yess!!! I'll bring the booze!

**Luck Voltia: **get back here, Finral!!

**Luck Voltia: **You can't get out of this one!

**Mimosa Vermillion:** What are you all going to do?

**Noelle Silva: **we're continuing The Game tonight,

**Noelle Silva: **in this part of The Game, the whole squad will be throwing knives at someone, this time Finral, and take a shot when they finish

**Klaus Lunette: **You're all playing? And after the dungeon too?? 

**Klaus Lunette: **Asta still hasn't recovered from those injuries, right? Are you letting him drink??

**Noelle Silva: **Asta and i usually sit out of the games but Asta got the highest score last time we played.

**Mimosa Vermillion: **oh?

**Noelle Silva: **yeah, the knives will fly off of Finral because of his magic but those that are not going to touch him no matter how close they are will stay there

**Noelle Silva:** Asta drank a lot of fruit punch last time and he is _quite_ the lightweight.

**Magna Swing: **I didn't actually realize that the fruit punch was spiked.

**Magna Swing: **no wonder why Asta got tipsy after the first sip

**Noelle Silva: **anyway, the first and only knife he shot at Finral ended up getting so close to his head we literally thought that Finral's magic had stopped and that Asta hit him dead-on.

**Dorothy Unsworth: **oh my god

**Noelle Silva: **luckily, it didn't, and Asta was probably the drunkest out of all us that night too.

**Vanessa Enoteca:** Nooeeeelllllleeee~~~~

**Noelle Silva: **GO AWAY FROM MEEHFJ

**Mimosa Vermillion:** Oh Dear..

**~!Royal Cousins!~**

(7:53PM)

**Mimosa Vermillion: **I got some pictures of Yuno's reaction

**Leopold Vermillion: **oh really?

**Mimosa Vermillion: ** _him.jpg_

**Mimosa Vermillion: ** _ohmygod.jpg_

**Mimosa Vermillion: ** _red.jpg_

**Mimosa Vermillion: ** _hehe.jpg_

**Noelle Silva: **Behold, the whole process of you figuring out that your crush wants to "smash" you.

**Leopold Vermillion: **he looks reaally red

**Mimosa Vermillion: **I know! Klaus and I thought that he was going to faint!

**Kirsch Vermillion: **You all should really get a life!~

**Kirsch Vermillion: **Oh but of course, you hang out with those goons, so I don't think you'll really be improving anytime soon..~

**Noelle Silva: **At least my life doesn't include being some narcissist with no good qualities.

**Leopold Vermillion: **Woah

**Kirsch Vermillion: **Excuse me??

**Noelle Silva: **Yeah, you read that right.

**Kirsch Vermillion: **Hah! Those stupid Black Bulls really turned you to an even bigger fool than before!

**Kirsch Vermillion: **At least i can control _my_ magic, unlike _you._

**Noelle Silva: **I can use my magic _just fine,_ thank you.

**Nozel Silva: **Can you all keep yourselves quiet?

**Noelle Silva: **Nozel! 

**Nozel Silva:** You're quite the fool if you don't realize how flawed you are as a Silva.

**Nozel Silva: **You're really just a failure who don't belong here. You should've known by now that you were lucky enough to even be in this group log.

**Noelle Silva: **Well,

**Noelle Silva: **Who needs to be in this group anyway?

**Noelle Silva: **My squad is much more accepting and definitely has _way_ more decency than you and both my siblings _combined!_

**Solid Silva: **Is that so?

**Nebra Silva: **As if! The Black Bulls are the lowest of the low! It's only rightful that you belong there!

**Noelle Silva:** Oh yeah? Well, guess what? You guys are way beneath the Black Bulls!

**Solid Silva: **Really? You think that? What do you know?

**Noelle Silva: **Apparently more than your fucking _pea brains_ can handle!

**Leopold Vermillion: **Woah, Noelle, calm down!

**Noelle Silva: **ugh.

**Noelle Silva has left ~!Royal Cousins!~**

* * *

**Mimosa Vermillion added Leopold Vermillion and Noelle Silva.**

**Mimosa Vermillion named the log _Cousins._**

(8:05PM)

**Noelle Silva: **What now?

**Mimosa Vermillion: **Are you okay?

**Noelle Silva:** I'm fine.

**Leopold Vermillion: **Uhuh, yeah, that's right. We'll definitely believe that.

**Noelle Silva: **Why do you care?

**Mimosa Vermillion: **What they all said was pretty harsh.

**Leopold Vermillion: **Yeah, i'm actually glad that you stood up for yourself this time.

**Noelle Silva: **hn.

**Mimosa Vermillion:** ..huh.. usually, Noelle would take it in.

**Leopold Vermillion:** .. Now that I think about it, yeah..

**Leopold Vermillion:** Did you drink anything?

**Noelle Silva: **Yeah, I played first.

**Mimosa Vermillion: **ah, that explains it..

**Leopold Vermillion: **Well, this is a group log with us three only, so if you want to scream about cocky and annoying siblings, we can listen here.

**Mimosa Vermillion: **Oh thank goodness. Finally.

**Noelle Silva: **hn..

**Noelle Silva: **Thanks, guys.

* * *

**:Marx Francois:**

(3:08AM)

**Dorothy Unsworth: **yo, Marx

**Dorothy Unsworth: **yo

**Dorothy Unsworth: **YO

**Dorothy Unsworth: **YO YO

**Dorothy Unsworth: **YOYOYOYO

**Marx Francois:** Why are you messaging me, Dorothy??

**Marx Francois: **The Sun hasn't even risen yet!

**Dorothy Unsworth: **I have this idea

**Marx Francois: **oh no

**Dorothy Unsworth: **Oh shut the fuck up

**Dorothy Unsworth: **anyway

**Dorothy Unsworth: **let's confuse everyone

**Marx Francois: **I'm afraid that you will have to clarify on the "confuse everyone" part because you're surely confusing me

**Dorothy Unsworth: **let's rename all the default logs that you made for each squad as well as the General into "Chat Log"

**Dorothy Unsworth: **so it's a 50 50 thing between their squad log and the general log

**Dorothy Unsworth: **make sure they can't see the past messages before they type something in it

**Marx Francois:** oh lord

**Marx Francois: **May I just ask why

**Marx Francois: **you interrupted my sleep just for this?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **because you need to take the blame

**Marx Francois: **..what?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **Well, if you won't do it, guess I'll do it myself, then

**Marx Francois: **What?

**Dorothy Unsworth: **I'll troll with Char's squad name a bit hehe

**Marx Francois: ** _w ha t_

**Dorothy Unsworth deleted 3 messages.**

**Dorothy Unsworth: **nothing~!

**Marx Francois: **how are you doing that??

**Dorothy Unsworth: **i have my ways.

**Dorothy Unsworth: **Goodnight, Marx! Sleep tight!

**Marx Francois: **Dorothy, wait!

**Marx Francois: **Dorothy?

**General Log**

(7:12AM) 

**Vanessa Enoteca: **ahh~

**Vanessa Enoteca: **little Noelle and Asta got invited to meet the wizard king!

**Magna Swing: **this is about the dungeon thing right?

**Luck Voltia: **Yeah!

**Luck Voltia:** it's sad that I couldnt get to go, but hey!

**Luck Voltia: **we can work together on this new mission!!

**Magna Swing: **seriously dude

**Magna Swing: **are you okay??

**Luck Voltia: **of course I am!

**Luck Voltia: **why wouldnt I be??

**Magna Swing: **you never really talk about going to missions and working together and all that stuff

**Magna Swing: **what has that dungeon done to you?

**Luck Voltia: **i dont know how to put this so lets just say..

**Luck Voltia: **Asta happened!

**Magna Swing:** damn

**Luck Voltia: **oh also, Vanessa, did you tell Asta?

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Hm?

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Oh!! The part about smash? Pft, heavens no.

**Magna Swing: **So he still doesn't know, huh

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Who said that he doesn't?

**Magna Swing:** wait what

**Noelle Silva: **Guys, the Golden Dawn are here with us too!

**Luck Voltia: **you mean those who joined us at the dungeon??

**Luck Voltia: **Yuno was one of them, right?

**Noelle Silva: **Yep

**Luck Voltia: **aw man!

**Luck Voltia: **i wanted to fight him! :(

**Noelle Silva: **Honestly, these two..

**Noelle Silva: **Asta's blushing as red as a tomato now

**Vanessa Enoteca: **hehehehe

**Finral Roulacase: **dude, you can't just talk about this without taking some pictures!

**Noelle Silva: **I'm already on it!

**Noelle Silva: ** _tsk.png_

**Noelle Silva: ** _ohwow.png_

**Noelle Silva: ** _huh?.png_

**Noelle Silva: ** _fbgth.png_

**Noelle Silva: ** _egSRyn.png_

**Finral Roulacase: **oh my god, Noelle's dead

**Vanessa Enoteca: **Yuno and Asta saw the camera at the same time..

**Vanessa Enoteca: **they're so in sync :')

**Magna Swing:** hah, Yuno definitely blushed 

**Luck Voltia: **what picture??

**Magna Swing: **second one, its small but its there

**Luck Voltia: **Oh, I see it!! 

**Finral Roulacase: **is no one seriously concerned for Noelle?

**Magna Swing: **nah she can deal with it

**Leopold Vermillion: **I get to meet Asta later?

**Leopold Vermillion: **cool!

**Alecdora Sandler: **Do not be fooled by them.

**Leopold Vermillion: **what? why?

**Alecdora Sandler: **He's a lowlife peasant. A scum to society.

**Luck Voltia:**

**Leopold Vermillion: **but from what I heard from my cousins, he's a great guy!

**Leopold Vermilion: **I think he's pretty interesting!

**Alecdora Sandler:** Believe what you want, you're just ruining your squad's reputation by simply talking to that clod.

**Fuegoleon Vermillion: **Alright, enough with that already.

**Fuegoleon Vermillion: **He may be a peasant, but he made it this far, hadn't he?

**Fuegoleon Vermillion: **If you don't even want to get along with him, just work with him accordingly.

**Alecdora Sandler: **How could a runt like him compare to me?

**Magna Swing: **alright, you motherfucker,

**Luck Voltia: **let's go after him.

**Marx Francois: **No, you shouldn't.

**Marx Francois: **I'll stop everything here in order to avoid things from going downhill.

**Marx Francois:** I will shut this log down for the time being.

**Marx Francois closed the log for one hour!**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ssksksk  
Dorothy's alt messages to Marx be like
> 
> but ANYWAYS I'm so sorry that I left you guys for a long time!! My fisrt semester just finished last month and I had to do tests and went through so many events and <strike>_maybe procastinated a little bit_</strike>
> 
> Yeah so, angst and pining dgfhjk
> 
> Also, I MADE NOELLE WAY TOO OOC IM SORRY DGFHJKHL
> 
> I apologize if this chapter is all over the place, my mind has been so busy ;;;;;  
did it escalate quickly??  
i don't know if this was worth the wait for you guys... i tried to make it worth it ;;

**Author's Note:**

> sooo,,, what do you think???  
didi i do good? are they way too ooc? should i drop it because it doesnt make sense??  
it was just an idea that popped up in my head lmao,  
uhh eyah


End file.
